Fix Me, My Solace
by Vesper Rose
Summary: During a breakdown in the woods, Zero sees a side of Kaname that he keeps hidden. "As long as you don't tell anyone that as long as you're broken, I will try my best to fix you."


Just a little something until I get the third chapter of _Alice_ out there. :3 This was swimming around in my head as everything else does. In some ways I like it and in others I don't. I dunno, it's hard to explain. Sorry if there are mistakes, I often wrote this while I was sleepy and I'm too lazy to go back and proof read. xD I also apologize if the end is kind of rushed. I wanted to finish this. I've been writing it for a whole week and a half. o.o If you're wondering why this is rated T, it's because of the hints towards sex and the raw emotions of pain...if I explained it right. Kaname may be a bit OOC, by the way. e.e

I dunno if this is KxZ, ZxK, or KxZxK. o.o I'll let you decide that.

* * *

There was a difference between surprise and shock. Surprise can do two things, depending on the situation. It can make you jump, scare you for a moment; or it can fill you with warmth and joy, putting you on the brink of tears. Shock, on the other hand, takes control of your body. Shock makes your throat swell and scratchy from the dry feeling that births there. Shock moves your heart from your chest down to your stomach. Shock rewires your brain, so that you forget how to think, how to speak, how to move, how to breathe. Shock swallows you into this temporary numbness while – _hopefully _– unreal pictures dance in front of your eyes. The boy's mind swirled around the debate between surprise and shock. His lungs burned, begging for air. His head throbbed and his chest gave the occasional tight squeeze. Surely, Zero was in shock. He didn't know; he couldn't tell the difference anymore.

It wasn't like he was receiving something from someone. He wasn't getting anything at all. It was what was before him that made him fall into his shocked state. The almighty pureblood, Kaname Kuran, was kneeling on the mucky wood's ground, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest like he was holding onto something that wasn't there. His frame shook violently and small choking noises slid past his swollen lips. He must've been biting himself, because there were puncture wounds under his lower lip. They healed fairly quickly, only to be recreated seconds later.

The male looked so broken that Zero couldn't bring himself to just leave him there, no matter how much he hated him. Zero winced at the light, but strong punch his heart gave at his chest. He could just bring Yuuki to help him, but he didn't want her to worry about him afterward. So, he would do it because of Yuuki. He would do it because he hated to see someone go through the pain that no one – including himself, even if he did push everyone away – should ever endure. He would do it because he wasn't heartless. The hunter slowly stalked over to Kaname, trying not to startle him.

Kaname knew he wasn't alone. He knew that from the time he rushed into the woods. He couldn't go back, though; not when he was like this. He wouldn't let them hear or see him like this. He didn't want _him_ to see him like this either, but it was too late. The hole had already opened and once it did, he couldn't close it.

He was lonely. No, that wasn't the right word for it, but there was no other word to describe the raw pain that coursed through him. He wanted _his_ Yuuki. Not Yuuki Cross, Yuuki Kuran. He wanted to hear her call him onii-sama. He wanted her by his side, smiling and laughing and doing everything in her power to make him do the same. He didn't want her to hesitate around him or hide things from him like she had been. Sure, he knew the truth. He _always_ knew the truth, but he liked to hear it coming from her mouth.

That was only part of his pain, though. Kaname regretted eating her true brother. He would give anything to wipe the smug look off of Rido's face. He would give anything to not have even existed as an ancestor. He missed Haruka and Juuri. They had known that he wasn't their son, but they treated him as if he were. He missed her, the hooded woman. Her name was much too sacred and he refused to say it, or think it. She had helped him when he was lost and then sacrificed herself for peace. It was almost like he was meant to be alone.

Kaname had figured Zero would leave him in his misery. The two didn't care about each other and Kaname would welcome the emptiness without hesitation. He didn't like for this vulnerability to show. He, usually, did a good job of hiding it, but he wasn't bulletproof. He could only handle so much… To say that he was shocked when the hunter kneeled in front of him and took hold of his chin with the lightest of touches would be a lie. Zero lifted Kaname's drooping head; his amethyst orbs meeting the tear filled sangria ones. He gently wiped the tears away, his usual scowl set on his face.

"I may not like you, but I will not leave you like this," he pulled Kaname into a warm embrace, resting Kaname's head on his shoulder and lacing his fingers through the silky brown locks. He massaged Kaname's scalp, running his fingers through the pureblood's hair soothingly. "You're a mess, Kuran-senpai. It's completely unacceptable. I won't allow it."

It hadn't registered in Kaname's mind that he had stopped breathing until a fire sparked in his lungs. He gasped, awkwardly, and instantly felt the burn in his chest move to his throat. Zero's scent was intoxicating. Kaname frowned at that thought and pushed it away. He realized that he had stopped crying, but the hunter didn't let him go. At the moment, he didn't mind. He didn't want Zero to let go yet. He liked the gentle waves of comfort that rolled off of Zero. It took the pain away…it made him feel whole. He shut his eyes, unconsciously nuzzling his face in the clean side of Zero's neck while simultaneously wrapping his arms around the hunter, gripping onto him as if his life depended on it. Zero stiffened for a moment, but loosened when he felt no threat coming from the pureblood.

The two remained kneeling, Zero petting Kaname's head and Kaname swimming in the warmth radiating off of the hunter. For a moment, Kaname had dozed off, but quickly regained himself. He gently pushed the hunter away and stood, turning away, for he refused to meet Zero's concerned filled gaze. The pureblood slowly moved away from him, heading towards the Moon Dorms. The sun would rise soon; the Night Class would be wondering where he headed off to. He stopped when he felt Zero following him. He smiled softly, briefly. He turned, looking at the prefect over his shoulder, "Is there something you need, Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero shook his head, "Are you fine now?"

Kaname nodded, slightly. Truthfully, Kaname was anything but fine. With Zero's warmth gone, the emptiness had swallowed him again. It wasn't as painful as before, but he could still feel it. Zero bought his lie; he could tell by the way he stepped back. What Zero said next, surprised him.

"I won't tell anyone, Kuran-senpai. As long as you don't tell anyone that as long as you're broken, I will try my best to fix you."

Kaname turned fully, searching the prefect's face for a trace of truth (because he didn't completely believe that Zero would keep it a secret or help him in any way, even though he could feel the honesty. He didn't know why Zero wanted to help him, but he didn't want to refuse). He found compassion and sincerity. "Thank you, Zero." Kaname didn't bother to use an honorific or call the hunter by his last name. He needed the hunter far too much to call him by something that made him feel like a stranger.

Kaname could feel Zero's glare on his back as he walked away. He chuckled softly as he heard Zero grumble, "I didn't give you permission to use my name."

* * *

Kaname found himself lost in the depths of amethyst hues; Zero's familiar warmth surrounding him. Or so he thought. He had woken to the little sunlight that had somehow managed to creep into his room, past the black velvet curtains. He groaned and rolled onto his side, shutting his eyes. He knew full well that he wouldn't be able to return to sleep or to the dream. Not unless…

A wide grin spread onto Kaname's face. He slipped out of his bed. He was glad he slept in his uniform (he didn't change because he didn't want to let go of Zero's scent). The pureblood drifted out of his room and stalked towards Ichijo's. He didn't bother knocking, he didn't have to. The door swung open to the bubbly blond. How he could even smile so early was beyond Kaname's knowledge. "Is something wrong, Kaname?" Concern replaced the blonde's ecstatic demeanor.

Kaname shook his head, pursing his lips. He struggled to find the right words for his request, "Ichijo, I know it's early, but would you do something for me?"

Takuma smiled and nodded, stepping aside to let Kaname in, "Of course."

-o-

Zero stirred, high pitched squeals pulling him from his slumber. Was class over already? It couldn't be; they had just started.

"I-Ichijo-senpai, it's past your curfew! P-Please get back to your dorm."

Zero's eyes flew open. Standing in the doorway was Ichijo, smiling apologetically at Yuuki, who was holding back the squealing girls. He growled inwardly, frustrated that the even the teacher was trying to get to the male. He stood and pulled two girls that had gotten past Yuuki away by their collars. He scowled, "Oi! If you don't sit down, I'll throw you out the window."

"Kiryuu-san!" The teacher reprimanded.

He turned his scowl to her, feigning politeness, "Sensei, I believe you have a class to teach."

A blush tainted her face as she scurried toward her desk. For the most part, the class had settled down. The girls were squirming in their seats, hoping Ichijo had come for one of them or planning how to get past the prefects. Yuuki beamed and whispered, "Thank you, Zero."

Zero hadn't forgotten the vampire at the doorway. He didn't care why he was there; he could come back later and do whatever it was he needed to do. He stimulated the class way too early in the morning and Zero would have to stay awake to keep them from trying to sneak out. "Ichijo-senpai, get back to your dorm."

Ichijo ignored him, turning his attention to the teacher. He smiled brightly, his pheromones drifting to her, "May I steal Kiryuu-kun from you?"

The teacher swore her heart stopped. Her blood boiled underneath her skin as she slowly descended into hyperventilation. Her head throbbed and the room spun, "Yes!"

"Thank you," Ichijo bowed slightly. He cocked his head to the side, making his way down the hall, motioning for Zero to follow him.

Zero's eyebrow rose briefly, but he complied. He would ask questions later when Yuuki wasn't around. He staggered out of the room, stopping when Yuuki grabbed his arm. Her was scowl was mixed with concern, "I'm coming with you."

Zero shook his head, "No, you're staying." He yanked his arm free and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, I won't do anything." He walked away before she had a chance to protest or ask any questions. He knew she was worried about him. After what happened in the woods, Zero had been leaving her alone a lot, mostly because of Kaname. A light bulb went off in his head. Kaname had sent Ichijo for him. Zero sighed inaudibly, quickly catching up with the blond.

The two walked in silence until they were halfway to the Moon Dorms. "What does he want?" Zero asked in a somewhat annoyed manner.

Ichijo shrugged slightly, "He wants you, what else?"

"He knows I have class," Zero grumbled softly.

Ichijo clucked his tongue, "Kaname is Kaname."

Zero frowned, his eye twitching, "Kuran is an arrogant pureblood, who thinks he can get what he wants whenever he wants. I swear; he's no better than a child."

The noble chuckled again. He wanted to point out that Zero didn't mean it; the look in the hunter's eyes told him so. He chose not to, though. He also chose not to tell Zero that he was glad Kaname opened up to him, if not Yuuki. He had slowly watched the pureblood deteriorate over the years, even if Kaname confided in him most of the time. Zero, on the other hand, changed Kaname entirely. The Night class couldn't see the difference because Kaname hid his emotions so well, but he could. He smiled to himself as they walked into the building. Knowing that Zero already knew the way, Ichijo skipped to his room, waving goodbye to the hunter.

Zero slowly ascended the stairs. Being up all night quickly going through his rounds to afterward occasionally chatting with the pureblood was exhausting him. He didn't understand why Kaname didn't give him a break. It wasn't like he would go back on his word. The hunter was beginning to notice that Kaname needed him excessively. Was he really that hurt or was he waiting until Zero let his guard down enough to kill him?

The silver headed male pushed the door to Kaname's room open, peeking inside. His amethyst eyes darted from place to place, seeking out the pureblood. Kaname wanted Zero there, but he wasn't there himself? He was usually waiting at his desk. Zero rolled his eyes, shaking his head and stepped in. What happened next, Zero didn't know. His feet flew off of the ground and the room became hazy. He heard a door open then close and felt something plush hit his back. The movements stopped when he felt something heavy and warm on his chest. Zero blinked, trying to bring his vision back. As soon as it returned, he found that he was staring at the canopy of bed. He sniffed. The room held the sickly sweet smell of Kaname. He was in the pureblood's bedroom.

Zero balanced himself onto his elbows, pushing himself into a slight sitting position. Kaname had rested his head on the hunter's chest and snaked his arms around the hunter's waist. Zero shook his head, "You couldn't let me walk? I have my own feet you know."

Kaname shook his head, "You were taking too long."

Zero sighed inwardly and lay back down. He wrapped his arms around Kaname, lacing his hand through the pureblood's hair. Kaname liked it, he had asked Zero to do it again when they met the second time. He said it comforted him, so Zero continued to do it. He refused to stop until Kaname was better. "You've needed me more lately," he stated matter-of-factly. He frowned at the shrug Kaname gave in response, but he didn't say anything. Kaname still held up a shield and that made it hard for Zero to understand what was bothering him. If he didn't know the problem, he couldn't help.

Kaname shifted, tearing away from Zero's massages and warm embrace. He straddled the hunter, studying him. Zero made him feel the way Yuuki was supposed to – the way she used to make him feel. It frustrated him more than anything. All because of one night, he depended on this beautiful moody silver haired ex-human hunter and he hated it. Yet, at the same time he enjoyed it. He enjoyed bathing in the warmth that consumed him every time Zero was around. He enjoyed talking to the hunter, being held by the hunter, being touched by the hunter. Hell, being looked at by Zero sent Kaname into a gleeful abyss.

He cupped Zero's cheek, surprised that he didn't pull away. He watched Zero's emotionless face remain emotionless. Kaname gently rubbed the hunter's cheek with his thumb, earning a blush from him. He pulled his hand away, staring at the hunter, completely bewildered. Zero blushing was beyond words. It heightened the male's beauty. "Zero…" Kaname's fingers trapped Zero's jaw, gently, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing against the warm skin. He leaned in and brushed his lips against the hunter's before fully taking his lips.

The kiss was short, only lasting for a few seconds. It was long enough for Kaname to see Zero's face painted crimson. The hunter was absolutely stunning and Kaname wondered why he was only noticing this now. Whatever the reason, not only did he feel inexplicably blissful, he was infuriated. The hunter wasn't pushing him away, wasn't fighting back. He wasn't threatening him with his gun the way he was supposed to. Kaname growled, "Why aren't you fighting back?"

Zero's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would I do that?"

"You want me to be happy, don't you?" Kaname snarled in reply. Zero nodded. "Dammit, then fight Kiryuu!"

The two vampires locked into a staring competition. Kaname's sangria hues glaring into Zero's searching amethyst ones. "You don't mean that. You don't want a fight," Zero broke the silence, sitting up. "You're just looking for a way to feel the pain physically." He placed a finger on Kaname's parted lips. Kaname would listen and accept the truth whether he wanted to or not. "You know it, Kuran. And you know that I know it. I can see the truth in your eyes. It frustrates you to have someone other than Yuuki read you." He paused, "I want to take the pain away, so that you can be happy for Yuuki. She needs to see that. I can't do that if you keep pushing me away."

Kaname moved away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing him. He was only doing it for Yuuki. Kaname shut his eyes tightly. Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki, everything was about Yuuki. For once, why couldn't something be about him in Zero's life? He squeezed his eyes tighter, a blur of colors dancing in front of him. He didn't want to share Zero anymore; he wanted him all to himself. It wasn't unusual for Kaname to envy his sister these days. He often caught himself doing so on more than one occasion. Normally he would cut the thoughts off, but at the moment, he just let them roll around in his head. Zero was his, he repeated silently.

A pair of familiar warm arms embraced him from behind. Zero's breath against his neck sent shivers down his spine. The hunter rested his head on the pureblood's shoulder. He shut his eyes, mumbling, "Open up to me, Kaname…" Kaname's name rolling off of Zero's tongue felt weird, but it also fit like it was made just for him to say it.

It took every fiber of Kaname's being to control himself. Hearing Zero calling him by his name was pure unadulterated joy. He wanted to hear the hunter murmur it over and over. Kaname's mind slowly tainted with lust that was partially for Zero's blood. The other part was for _him_; his mind, his body, his soul. Kaname wanted to hear Zero, his name repeatedly escaping his lips in need. Kaname licked his suddenly dry lips and switched to another subject. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his dry throat. Zero's scent definitely wasn't helping the process.

"I'm sorry." And Kaname was sorry. He was sorry for not being able to open up to him just yet. He was sorry for wanting the hunter. He was sorry for _loving_ the hunter. It made absolutely no sense for him to love him, but he did anyway. He frowned when the arms around him retreated, the warmth on his neck gone. He felt the bed shake as Zero slid off of it.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand."

Before Zero had a chance to walk away, Kaname latched onto his arm the way a child would on their mother's leg. "Don't leave," he begged almost inaudibly. "Stay with me, Zero."

Zero winced at the slight whiney tone in Kaname's needy voice. It sounded as though he were on the verge of tears. Zero winced again. Kaname in pain was certainly not okay for him. He nodded and slipped off his shoes, sliding back into the bed. The two returned to their original position, Zero's hand tangled in Kaname's hair as Kaname listened to Zero's steady heart beat. Next to Zero saying his name, it was the best sound in the world. The pureblood began nodding off, slurring, "Zero, move to the Night Class."

Zero's massages faltered, but quickly started up again. "No thank you."

"How are you supposed to fix me if you're not around?" Kaname struggled to remain awake. His eyelids refused to part. "I can't be without you, Zero. I feel the way I did then…in the woods. But with you, it vanishes." He nuzzled his face into Zero's chest, hoping the friction would wake him up. His mind was clouding over, making it hard for him to think straight anymore. His body slowly became heavy. "So, stay with me, Zero. Move to the Night Class."

The pureblood slipped into slumber, his arms wrapped tightly around Zero to make sure he didn't go anywhere. He didn't catch Zero's low murmur, "I would if it were that simple Kaname."

* * *

Kaname groaned, squeezing his eyes tightly before opening them slowly.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

There was that blasted noise went again. The pureblood's lip curled in annoyance. Judging from the distant and slightly muffled screams, Kaname knew that it was time for class, but he didn't want to get up. He didn't want to leave Zero's embrace. Zero…

Kaname twisted his head upwards, his eyes landing on the owner of the chest he currently used as a pillow. Zero must've felt the small movement, because a few seconds later his eyes fluttered open. At the sight of the sleepy looking boy, Kaname once again found himself wanting to take advantage of him. He smiled softly as Zero's eyes met his, "Good morning."

"Good evening," Zero croaked. He cleared his throat, ignoring Kaname's small chuckle.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Aren't you going to get that?" Zero yawned, shutting his eyes.

"No," Kaname replied bluntly. The pureblood knew who was knocking, of course, but he would teach Aidou a lesson later for disturbing him. He silently thanked Ichijo, whose aura had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Or maybe it was because Kaname's mind was solely on the hunter beneath him that made him oblivious to the world around him; the latter won by a landslide. Kaname nuzzled his face into Zero's chest, intending on falling asleep again when he felt a gentle tug on his hair.

"Oi, get up. You have class."

The brunet rolled his eyes, pushing himself up a bit, putting his weight on his elbow. He scowled at the prefect, "You didn't go to class."

Zero scowled back at him, "Because you dragged me from them through Ichijo-senpai. I'm not missing my prefect duties."

Kaname's eyebrow rose, "Since when do you care about your duties as a prefect? You're always late to them."

Zero's gaze softened and Kaname immediately knew why he suddenly wanted to do his job. "She'll be worried. She saw me leaving with him and I didn't go back," Zero murmured. Though it may not have been very noticeable, Zero could still see the subtle hint of anger in Kaname's eyes. He winced slightly when the pureblood tightened his grip on him.

"Don't…Don't talk about her to me," Kaname whispered, his voice croaking slightly. "When we're alone, don't talk about her to me." He slid off of the bed, heading to his closet to retrieve his uniform.

Zero wasn't confused. Zero was lost. Why would Kaname get angry or tell him not to talk about Yuuki? Didn't the pureblood care for her, too? Was he jealous because Zero was the one who was always with her? The hunter sat up, nearly gasping at the sight in front of him. Kaname had returned from the closet and was currently wiggling out of his pajamas. Zero flushed, grabbing a pillow from the bed and shielding his face, "Don't change in front of me! Haven't you ever heard of using the bathroom to change?"

Kaname turned, smirking at Zero's childish behavior. Truly, he had done it on purpose. He wanted Zero to want him the way he did Zero. "You've seen me shirtless before, Zero," he stated, referring to the last few times he allowed the hunter to drink from him. "And besides, we're both men. We have the same thing," he added, hoping to catch a glimpse of Zero's crimson face.

The pillow was replaced by Zero's hand. He kept his eyes on the ground as he descended from the bed. He slipped his shoes on and slowly headed for the door. Kaname suppressed a chuckle and the urge to squeeze Zero at the sight of his pink tinted ears.

"I'm leaving." Zero was stopped by a fully clothed Kaname. The pureblood removed Zero's hand from blocking his gorgeous eyes.

"With me," Kaname added, lacing his hand with Zero's and dragging him out of the room. He ignored the hunter's protests about the Night Class seeing them or the Day Class (though, he knew Zero was referring to Yuuki. At least he wasn't coming out and saying it). Kaname didn't care. Zero would be his soon enough and he wanted to stake his claim early. The Night Class and whoever else had a problem with it would have to deal with it or deal with him. Zero would remain by his side forever.

As they reached the stairs, Zero's protests ceased. He averted his gaze from the group of vampires waiting for the pureblood at the door. He was sure hell would break loose if he took even one glance at them. He tightened his grip on Kaname's hand slightly, reacting to two furious and jealous auras. Kaname squeezed in response, reassuring him that he was all right…that he was safe. He hadn't felt that way in a long time and he welcomed it.

Without a word, Kaname walked to take his place ahead of the group, dragging Zero to stand by his side. Ichijo sent a knowing and grateful smile toward Zero, though the hunter didn't see it.

As the gate opened, Kaname released Zero's hand, but making sure the Yuuki saw the action. He smiled inwardly at the shocked expression on her face. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted her to understand that Zero belonged to him now. His eyes followed Zero as he disengaged from the group to scowl at the screaming girls. Kaname chuckled softly, and called out rather louder in Zero's direction, "Cute."

Zero glowered at the pureblood, fighting off the blush that tried to rise to his cheeks. He growled inwardly when Kaname flashed a small smile at him and continued on his way. The fan girls did not miss the exchange between the two. They squealed in delight, a few of them already creating a yaoi fan club.

Kaname let out another small chuckle upon hearing Zero's threats toward the screaming girls. It amused him even more that they believed him and fluttered off to their dorm. He walked slower than usual, wanting to hear the conversation taking place between Yuuki and Zero.

"You're late!" Yuuki scolded.

Zero rolled his eyes, "You act like I've never done that before."

"Well, it's different this time. You came out with the Night Class AND holding Kaname-senpai's hand. Are you two dating?" Yuuki narrowed her eyes, leaning close to Zero. She didn't like that he was hiding it from her…not that he ever really told her anything anyway. Zero kept to himself; she didn't know much about his past and even though they grew up together, she hadn't gotten anywhere near learning more about him. She figured she should be hurt (it wasn't that finding out this way didn't hurt, but the pain was almost unnoticeable) that it was Kaname who had captured and returned Zero's love, but she was happy. They were getting along and that's all she cared about.

"Do you think about what you say before you say it?" Zero hissed. "We are _not_ dating. _He _was the one holding my hand."

Yuuki pursed her lips, "It didn't look that way to me. Your fingers were wrapped around his hand, too."

Zero growled, "What was I supposed to do? Let him drag me around?" He refused to admit that the Night Class had frightened him, even if it was just for a little bit.

Yuuki sighed, hanging her head. Her shoulders hunched over, almost in defeat. She wouldn't be getting anything out of Zero as usual. But she wouldn't give up, she had to know. "Soooo…" She slid over, looping her arm through Zero's, a mischievous smile playing onto her lips, "What did it mean? You didn't answer my question. Are you two dating?"

"No, Yuuki. Kuran and I are not dating," Zero spat, his eye twitching. "And it meant nothing."

Kaname had allowed the Night Class to go ahead of him, leaving Ichijo in charge until he went to class…if he decided to go. He had hid behind a tree to watch the prefects babble. He winced at Zero's choice of words, his heart clenching painfully. He understood that for now there was nothing going on between them besides the comforting cuddle and as of last night, one short kiss, but it hurt as if they were together. Adding to the growing numbness was the fact that Yuuki was touching Zero, clinging to him and the hunter didn't push her off. He didn't push Kaname off, either, but Kaname wanted to be the only one to touch him.

"Nothing, you say?" Yuuki gripped onto the very hand that Kaname had previously held, intertwining her fingers with his. "So, this means nothing?"

"Nothing, whatsoever," Zero retorted bluntly.

Yuuki could tell that the conversation had ended, but she wouldn't accept his refusal. She would find out what was going on even if it killed her. She pursed her lips once more, tugging on him gently, "Well, then. Let's go on patrol!"

Kaname's lip curled. He fought to swallow his growl. He would allow the arm linking, but holding hands was much too intimate, even if it was meant as just friends. He attempted to conceal his darkened aura, but failed miserably. He emerged from the trees, heading for the prefects. He hoped his eyes were their normal hue, but he doubted it. He was furious and the jealousy didn't help. He grimaced briefly, noticing Yuuki's shudder. He didn't mean to envy her, he loved her. However, her happiness came second to Zero as it always would from now on.

"Ah, Kaname-senpai…"

The pureblood ignored her, wrapping his arm around Zero's waist. He half carried, half dragged the hunter into the woods, ripping his hand away from the brunette's hand. "Kuran, let go! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kaname's heart clenched again, but he ventured further into the woods before deciding that they were a safe distance away from Yuuki. He released his grip on Zero and began to silently curse himself. He let his emotions get a hold of him. Normally, it wouldn't bother him, but he had turned against Yuuki of all people. The one person he had promised to protect with his life.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kuran?" Zero repeated.

Kaname growled, spinning around so that he was facing Zero. "Don't call me that! I thought we were past all abhorrence." Kaname trembled violently; he blinked rapidly, fighting back tears. His voice croaked, "Don't call me that, Zero. It makes me feel lonely."

It was Zero's turn to wince. He was supposed to be taking Kaname's pain away, not adding to it. Zero sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Kaname. But would you like to explain your behavior? Holding my hand? Calling me cute? And if you dare call me that again, I won't hesitate to shoot you." He warned, before washing away all annoyance. "Or why you dragged me away from Yuuki."

Kaname's twinkling laughter surprised Zero, as well as himself. When Zero listed his actions like that, he did act rather foolish for a pureblood. But he was also laughing for the simple fact of Zero's naivety. Did he truly not see? Kaname shook his head, "Are you really that blind Zero?"

Zero blinked, confusion overtaking him, "Eh?"

In an instant, Kaname had Zero pinned against a tree. Kaname's joy was replaced with anguish and loneliness. He unbuttoned his blazer and loosed up his tie, twisting it so that it wasn't in the way of his chest. He took hold of Zero's hand, placing it on his chest. Zero tried to pull away, as he expected he would, but the pureblood held his hand there. "Do you truly not see how I feel, Zero? Feel me," Kaname croaked, preventing Zero from protesting.

Neither of the two vampires broke his gaze from each other when Yuuki came into sight. Of course, they knew she was there, but Zero was too hypnotized by Kaname's erratic heartbeat and Kaname was searching for any sign of response on Zero's entranced face. Yuuki smirked, biting her lip. Zero had much to answer and there was no way he was getting out of it. She spun on her heel, deciding to go on patrol to give the two some privacy.

Zero's mind had come to a stop. Time had come to a stop. The hunter searched the pureblood's face, for any hint of a lie. He found none, but he continued to search, nearly forgetting to breathe. He inhaled, shortly after releasing his breath, "You…"

"Yes. I, Kaname Kuran, pureblood, love you, Zero Kiryuu, ex-human vampire hunter," Kaname cut him off, confessing the obvious to the oblivious.

Zero tried to fight the blush that crept onto his cheek, but the battle was short, the blush won. He shook his head, "You're lying. You're joking."

Kaname leaned closer into Zero, pulling him closer to him. His hand remained on Zero's, which still rested against his chest. "Zero," Kaname nuzzled his face in the prefect's silky silver hair. "Do I lie about my feelings?" He swallowed the lump in his throat. Rejection was never fun. This rejection had hurt the very little pride he had left.

"N-no," Zero whispered, low enough for Kaname to hear.

Kaname tightened his grip, pulling away from Zero's hair. He fought the tears that sprung to his eyes, "Then why don't you believe me? D-do you not…you don't…Of course, you only did it for her." Kaname wheezed as he released the boy's hand, smiling sadly. "I understand." He stepped away from the hunter, his destination: the Moon Dorms. He would wallow in his remorse alone as he had done for years.

No, that wasn't what Zero wanted. In the beginning, it had been for Yuuki, but somewhere along the way, Zero had found himself wanting to do it for himself, to see Kaname smile at him. Kaname misunderstood everything. He needed the words to sink in; he wasn't rejecting the pureblood. Zero lurched forward, clutching Kaname's blazer tightly, "Kaname, kiss me."

Kaname's head whipped around. Had he heard what he wanted to hear? Was Zero just playing with him? Would he just end up throwing everything back into Kaname's face later, to humiliate him?

Zero nodded, noticing the hesitation in the pureblood's eyes, "I _want_ you to kiss me. Kiss me, Kaname, please kiss me. I liked it the –"

Kaname's lips ravished Zero's, melding perfectly together. His tongue flicked, running along Zero's lips lightly. Zero gasped and Kaname took the advantage to delve his tongue into the warm moist cavern. On instinct, he massaged the right places, earning a groan from Zero. Kaname smiled, his fangs elongating, accidentally biting into the hunter's lip. It was Kaname's turn to gasp as Zero's blood met his tongue. His vision hazed with lust and need. Zero's scent didn't do him justice.

Kaname pulled away, his lips moving to Zero's jaw and gradually his neck, having no trouble finding his throbbing vein. The pureblood inhaled, "Zero, you know that vampires create bonds with their mates, don't you?" When Zero nodded, he continued, "I'm thirsty, Zero. Only you can quench that. So, may I?" He knew that after the incident with Shizuka, biting was sensitive for Zero. He didn't want to frighten him or make him unhappy.

Zero tilted his head to the side, silently granting Kaname permission to feed. He shuddered as Kaname's lips ghosted over the contours of his neck. He felt Kaname smile, pressing a small butterfly kiss to the area before sensually running his tongue over it. He nibbled on it gently, chuckling softly at Zero's whimper, "Kaname, bite me."

Without any hesitation, Kaname gently penetrated Zero's skin. He felt Zero tense under him, but he relaxed a moment later. Kaname groaned, taking large draughts. He found it hard to stop, wanting more and more. He was aware of Zero's panting and how he clutched onto him for support, but his vampire side had taken over. He wanted to consume Zero.

Zero rested his head against Kaname's shoulder, his body becoming heavy. His head swirled and his vision blurred. "Kana…me…too…much."

Kaname pulled away, lapping up any traces of blood. His tongue lingered on the puncture wounds until they closed. Kaname frowned, berating himself. He nearly drank Zero dry. "I'm sorry. Forgive me," he murmured against Zero's ear. He cocked his head to the side, "Drink."

Zero didn't need to be told twice. His lips were at Kaname's throat, licking and nipping at it before biting him. Fire surged through him, his feeding faltering. He slid his fangs out of Kaname's neck, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming. He burned violently. Zero's grip on the pureblood tightened as the fire within him raged. Kaname nudged him, gently. Though he had only taken three somewhat small gulps, he should've have been all right; "Zero?"

Zero hummed in response, not trusting his voice. He could handle it on his own – it would go away. At least he hoped it would.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Kaname shook the boy gently, "I can feel your pain. What's wrong?"

"Burn," Zero choked, whimpering. "It burns."

One word danced in Kaname's mind. Bond. The bond was being created. It was unusual for there to be side effects, but it depended on who was bonding with whom. It shouldn't last for very long. "Stay still, Zero. It'll go away soon," Kaname rubbed his back softly.

Zero complied; he hadn't planned on moving anyway. He bit his lip to contain his screams. His body felt numb aside from the heat in his body, he had no control over his body. The fire languidly receded as Kaname whispered sweet nothings into Zero's ears, his massages never faltering. Zero shuddered under Kaname's touch. Kaname should be the eighth deadly sin because it was impossible for someone to be so handsome, feel so heavenly, and just…Kaname.

Zero nuzzled his nose into Kaname's neck, savoring his scent. He supposed the world wouldn't end if he switched to the Night Class. They had seen him earlier and hadn't said a word. Of course, they wouldn't go against whatever Kaname chose to do. He was sure that as long as he kept him happy, Aidou and Luca wouldn't bother him. Zero pressed his lips against the pureblood's sensitive bite area, smiling when he received a gasp, "Kaname, I'll need a new uniform."

Kaname's eyes lit up, joy flooded through his veins. Zero would stay with him forever. He wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, pulling him closer to him and planting soft kisses along the side of his face. "Of course, love," he paused, a mischievous smirk painting onto his face. "But we can settle all of that later. There's something that I'd like to try first, if that's all right with you."

Zero lifted his head from Kaname's shoulder, locking his amethyst eyes with sangria orbs. He didn't like the tone Kaname used or the grin on his face. If there was one thing he learned from being a hunter, it was to never trust a vampire, especially a pureblood. Kaname happened to be one of the most manipulating purebloods out there, so Zero knew better than to fully trust him. Considering the fact that he didn't know much about the pureblood added to his suspicion. "What was it that you had in mind?" Zero interrogated.

Kaname stood, lifting Zero with him. Without a word, he lifted Zero bridal-style, transporting them to his room. Zero growled through the dizziness and kicked at the air, "I'm not a girl! Put me down!"

Kaname complied, laying Zero on the bed before straddling him and pinning Zero's arms above his head. His lust filled gaze bore into Zero's questioning glare. Realization broke into Zero's mind, shattering all thoughts. Kaname _wanted_ him. Heat rushed up to his face, tainting his face red.

"You are a beast," Zero seethed quietly.

Kaname smiled, caressing Zero's neck with his lips, stopping at the visible part of his collarbone. He sighed, immensely content, "I know."

Without another word, Kaname consumed Zero in the only way he knew he could.

* * *

Kaname cupped Zero's cheek, brushing away the strands of silver hair that had fallen across his face. He chuckled softly as Zero laced his hand with his and leaned into his touch. "Zero, will you keep your promise?"

Zero's eyebrows furrowed, "Promise?"

"I'm not completely healed. I've been through years upon years of tribulation, so there's no chance that it'll disintegrate just because I have you, though it helps. I've had to live with this suffering alone and I don't want to do that anymore. I want you to continue to heal me because you're the only one that can take it away, even if it's just for a little bit. Fix me, my solace. Fix me beyond what is necessary and don't stop even when I'm okay."

Zero shifted under the sheets, scooting closer to the pureblood. He wiggled into him, "I never intended on stopping. I could tell when I saw you that day that you were far from easy repair and it would take a while for you to completely heal. I won't leave, Kaname, if that's what you're afraid of. I don't think I could."

Kaname kissed the prefect's head, "I love you, stubborn, moody ex-human."

"And I love you, manipulative, over-confident, cocky, pureblood," Zero murmured as his lips met Kaname's.


End file.
